


Rewarding the Victor

by hedatopaz



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Shower Sex, Smut, i’m gay, just thought i’d put that out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedatopaz/pseuds/hedatopaz
Summary: C-block wins a kickball game, and Carol wants to reward the star player.





	Rewarding the Victor

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr, but I thought I’d post it here as well. Hope you enjoy!

The women of C-block had a collective positive attitude, Carol especially. The tone was quite rare for the maximum security prison, but there nonetheless. A kickball game had just occurred and C-block had reigned victorious, by a long stretch. Carol wasn’t surprised, she knew that her block of this prison was superior to her sister’s, but it felt so amazing to have it reamplified and rubbed in her face.

There was a long line at the showers and Carol stood at the end of it. With her status, she could easily skip to the front if she truly wanted to.

She didn’t.

Carol’s team was good, but she knew who she could really thank for the victory. Frieda may as well have single handedly won the game. She was damn good at kickball, like she was at most things. Carol knew there was one thing she was better at though, and she planned to show her.

Once the line began to disappear, five girls remained in the showers. As Carol stepped in, she gave Frieda a glance that communicated she wanted her to stay. Carol set conditioner in her hair as the remaining girls finished up. Once they’d cleared out, Carol made her move.

Carol spoke up as she lathered her arm in the cheap body wash. “You did great today.”

“We all did, it was a good game.” Frieda replied, giving Carol a small smile.

Carol bit her lip and leaned closer to Frieda. “No,” She looked up at her, making sure to initiate eye contact. “You were the reason we won. You’re a goddamn star.”

Frieda cheeks reddened at Carol’s comment. Compliments from her always got Freida flustered. She didn’t quite know why. But, Carol did.

Carol stepped out of her shower cell and began to walk towards Frieda. “Makes me think you need a reward,” she simpered.

“O-oh, kicking D-block’s ass is its own reward.” Frieda responded. She secretly thought the war between the blocks was ridiculous, but she knew how happy winning made Carol, so it made her happy as well.

“You sure?” Carol was now standing in front of Freida, naked.

Frieda felt her throat close. She tried to muster a response, but she couldn’t. She’d never actually seen Carol fully naked, and she looked like a work of art. Her breasts were small and perky and her pussy was so-

“Stare much?” Carol smirked, interrupting her train of thought.

Frieda remained silent as Carol stepped closer to her. Carol laid a kiss onto Frieda’s lips and whispered, “I love rewarding the victor.”

Frieda was turned on, and it wasn’t something she was trying to hide anymore. Carol began to kiss her neck, hard enough to get a response but light enough not to leave a hickey. As she continued Frieda gasped in pleasure, and Carol realized she didn’t care about the hickeys anymore.

Carol paused, smirking. “Guess you’re gonna have to wear turtle necks.”

She continued to suck on Frieda’s neck, taking her hand to Frieda’s breast to caress it.

Carol raised her head up to see Freida’s reaction and she looked nothing but pleased. She grinned, as she brought her face closer to Frieda’s, beginning to tongue kiss her.

She let her fingers travel down Frieda’s waist, making sure to trace her skin lightly. She didn’t want to be rough quite yet.

“Oh,” Carol spoke as she felt her fingers touch the juncture between Frieda’s thighs. “You’re wet for me.” She coaxed, as she felt it dripping down over her fingers.

Frieda moaned at the touch of Carol’s fingers. If she wasn’t hot already, she sure was now. Carol circled her fingers up to her clit, stimulating it in all the right places.

She eventually let her fingers slip into Frieda’s wet center. She started slow, moving her fingers in and out of her in rhythmic pattern. Frieda could feel herself melting into pleasure, just as Carol wanted. “Good girl.” Carol whispered.

She picked up the pace, quick. Her thrusts became tougher and deeper, and Freida turned into a moaning mess. Carol used her other free hand to hold her back steady as she began to shake. Carol could tell Frieda was close.

She began to slow her pace, to create a yearning in Frieda. “I want you to beg for it.”

Frieda looked up at Carol, knowing full well what she was asking. Frieda never liked to be submissive or vulnerable, and she was never going to be but the aching between her legs said otherwise.

“C-Carol.” Freida whimpered.

“Beg.”

Frieda couldn’t take it much longer, every second she was denied release was torture, and she knew Carol wasn’t going to budge.

“Please, Carol. P-please.” Frieda begged, having no choice but to give in.

Carol smirked, licking her lips. “You’re lucky you’re such a star.” She spoke, as she sunk her fingers back into Frieda.

It only took a few thrusts to send Frieda over the edge. She jerked forward and Carol loved nothing more than to feel her convulse around her fingers. It felt like pure bliss to the both of them.

As Frieda caught her breath, Carol slipped her fingers out of her and stepped out of her shower cell. She walked over to grab a towel and wrapped it around her body. Just before she walked out, Carol turned around and said seductively, “Keep up the good work.”

Freida exhaled. She was never losing a kickball game again.


End file.
